


Love You More

by theMadStarker



Series: Love You, Kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But not between Peter/tony, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Omega Peter always runs to his alpha daddy when he isn't feeling well. Or maybe just in general.





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Tumblr gave me back my terminated blog ☺️ I have to update links on so.much stuff. If you followed still-mad-starker on Tumblr, I've changed the name to the-mad-starker and left my reinstated blog as a kind of archive.
> 
> This fic is based off this [post](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181090324178/ok-but-starker-incest-peter-complains-of-a)
> 
> Peter complains of a tummy ache all day, whining and getting onto daddy's lap. When it gets late, he pouts and makes the littlest bratty sounds saying he wants to sleep next to his daddy because he's too scared to be alone when he's sick so his mom goes to a guest room and leaves them in the master. Peter's tummy makes a quick recovery and he's mouthing at Tony's dick before the guest room door closes but still thinks his daddy should stay home to watch him tomorrow.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/182277820153/starker-smut-love-you-more))

Peter was sitting up in his bed with the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. He perked up when he heard the slight creak of his parent's door opening, followed by the soft creaking of footsteps on the floor. They were too light to be his daddy’s so it had to be his mom.

The omega carefully peeked into the hallway and smiled when he saw the bathroom door shut. He darted out of his room, dragging his comfy blanket with him until he was able to slip into the master bedroom.

A familiar shape was sprawled in the large king sized bed, a nicely toned arm flung across the empty space where his mom had slept.

Excited, Peter climbed into the bed and wiggled his way beneath his daddy's arm. Instantly, the alpha pulled him in close, his larger body curling around Peter's while he slept.

The omega held still, shivering in anticipation when his daddy's chin settled on his shoulder, his nose brushing against his nape. Peter breathed in, getting a healthy lungful of the alpha’s scent and his mother's coying omega one. His nose wrinkled at the intrusion, but Peter resolutely ignored it.

Alpha's scent was just so familiar and comforting… It was intoxicating and made Peter feel so warm and cared for. Lately though, his alpha's scent started doing other things to him.

His father's scent, even just a whiff of it, always had Peter slicking up instantly and this time was no different. The little omega squirmed in his father's embrace, turning to his side so that he could rub his bottom against Tony's groin.

His dad was responding to his actions, breaths becoming deeper as the alpha shifted a bit so he could get closer to Peter's scent gland. Peter offered it up without any hesitation.

A while ago, his daddy said his scent was starting to change. Maturing into that sweet, mouthwatering aroma that signaled to alphas that the omega was ready. Fertile.

For now, his scent was very similar to his mother's and that actually made Peter pout because he wanted his daddy to think of him first, not his omega carrier. Daddy always kissed his pouts away, promising that he could tell the difference and that the alpha never confused them. He said he loved Peter the most.

Peter could feel his alpha getting hard, the older man's hand slipping around his waist and lightly petting the sharp jut of his hipbone over the little shorts he wore. The omega got easily distracted by the soft breaths tickling his neck, the soft press of his daddy's lips... 

And because Peter was so caught up, he didn't realize his mom had returned until the door clicked shut.

“Peter?” Her soft, confused voice came from the doorway.

“'m not feeling well,” he said softly, wide brown eyes peeking out from under the covers.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You're too big to be running to alpha whenever you're not feeling well.”

Peter couldn't help but give an affronted whine at the statement.

“How are you ever going to find an alpha of your own, hmm?” She teased gently, reaching out to pet his soft hair. “I know you think your daddy's the best, but you'll find your own mate one day.”

Peter's response was to bury deeper into Tony's arms. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt his alpha's chest rumble with soft laughter against his back.

“That's assuming I even let another alpha near this one,” Tony murmured with a sleepy yawn. His voice was rough from sleep, but his daddy sounded alert and awake.

“Tony…” his mom sighed with exasperation.

“Not feeling well, little omega?” Tony murmured into his ear, ignoring his wife.

Peter nodded furiously, knowing that his father would play along with him.

Beneath the blanket, he took hold of his alpha's hand and brought it to where his little cocklet had grown hard and aching. He had to bite his lip when his father took action, curling his fingers around it. Tony touched him, playing with Peter's cute little omega cock right beneath the blanket, unknown to his wife.

“Why don't you sleep in the spare bedroom tonight, hon?” Tony suggested, “Baby boy seems to be catching something. Wouldn't want you to get it, too. Not when you have a big day tomorrow.”

It was hard to pay attention now that his dad was playing with him. His alpha's erection was pressed, hot and ready, against his ass and his mouth watered at the thought. He just wanted to reach back and touch it, maybe rub the tip until his daddy's fluids were wetting his fingers. He couldn't though, not yet.

His mom said a few more words and Peter waited impatiently, only behaving because Alpha was holding him, touching him. The older man's large, warm hand on his stiff erection was just enough to distract the poor omega. Even then, he knew he couldn't move the way he wanted to. The movements would look too suspicious and Peter wasn't letting go of his daddy for anything.

Eventually, his mother decided to leave. She murmured a soft, “Love you, Petey. Alpha's going to take care of you, okay?”

He made a soft sound of agreement, only peeking so he could watch her leave the room with a shake of her head.

The door had barely closed before Peter was wiggling away. His frail body had made a miraculous recovery once his mom was gone. 

He looked at his daddy expectantly and said, “Mom said she loves me.”

“She does,” his alpha greed, “But I love you more, baby boy.”

“Prove it,” Peter dared with a mischievous smile.

Tony, of course, took the bait with an easygoing smile. His father was always indulgent with giving Peter what he wanted 

“What do you want, hmm?” He asked. 

While Peter had been forced to wait, he couldn't get the thought of sucking his alpha's cock out of his mind.

Tony propped his head on his hand, watching as Peter pushed the heavy blanket aside. The omega ran his hands over the alpha's side and hip, giving a happy purr when he went right for his daddy’s cock. He reached out and petted the hard outline straining the front of Tony's boxers.

“This, daddy.” Peter declared, his eyes darting up to his daddy's. He licked his lips, giving an obvious explanation for what he wanted.

The alpha smiled in response and reached out to thumb his son's soft, pink lips.

“You sure, little omega?” Tony gently teased, “Aren't you sick? Maybe you should just lay back… Relax… Let alpha slip his cock inside that little hole of yours and make you feel good.”

The boy's lips parted, eyes growing dark as his father's words painted such a lovely image. It was tempting… He loved just laying back and letting Alpha do what he wanted with Peter's body. His daddy always made sure to have him writhing beneath him, limbs trembling and eyes rolling to the back of his head. It was always that good.

But it had been a while since Tony let him nurse on his cock and Peter missed the weight of it on his tongue. He missed the way his daddy would pet his hair, encouraging him to take in every inch. His belly felt empty and he knew that his daddy was more than happy to help fill it up.

“I want alpha's come,” Peter pleaded with a tug on the alpha's shirt. “Daddy's come always makes my tum feel better. Can– May I have it, please? Alpha?”

When his daddy didn't immediately agree, Peter was almost afraid he'd actually say no. But then the older alpha's lips curved into a soft, familiar smile and his eyes had that look in them that made Peter's body feel warm.

“Give daddy a kiss first, baby,” Tony rebuked with a teasing smile.

With a bright smile, Peter crawled back up, laughing when his alpha grabbed him and pulled him close. Heart beating fast, Peter pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on his father's smiling lips.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” his daddy said.

Peter barely took the time to say a hasty “welcome” before he was crawling back down for his reward. He considered just pulling his daddy's cock through the little slit of his boxers but then he thought about everything he'd miss out on.

“Alpha…” Peter whimpered when he tried tugging on the offending piece of underwear.

With a huff of laughter, Tony pulled them off before returning to lying on his side. His erection was only half hard but it was already huge in Peter's eyes. He touched it with adoration, fingertips trailing up and down the thick meaty column of his dad's cock.

It always looks so huge compared to his own, but then again, Peter had a typical omegan build. Slender and petite, his daddy's hand dwarfed his own but Peter liked it that way. He loved feeling so small while his daddy was so big.

His father's cock was thick and girthy. It took way too many attempts and sessions for Peter to learn how to take it but his alpha was always patient and kind while he was learning. When he got better at it, he would purposely take it too far, choking on his daddy's cock until his eyes were watery and wet. He found that it turned him on a bit, especially the wet sounds his mouth made as he was being face fucked.

He licked this lips, no longer able to keep himself in check. Instead of pushing his dad onto his back, Peter just slides right alongside his father's body. He leveled his face over his father's groin and breathed in the deep musk and pressing his cheek along the erect length.

He gave his alpha one last peek, a cheeky smile when he ran the wet cockhead along the seam of his lips. Then he closed his lips over the tip, being careful to avoid touching it with his teeth.

Alpha ran his fingers through Peter's hair as he started to suck.

“Ah…” his daddy moaned above him. “That's it, baby boy… Take daddy in…”

Peter hummed in acknowledgment, focusing on sucking on his father's cock. The tip stretched his lips wide, the thick girth of it filling his mouth up nicely. He kept his eyes on his daddy, their gazes locked when he started to take more in.

He loved how his father's eyes were dark with emotions, raw and unfiltered as he watched Peter take him in. The omega wanted to be the best thing his daddy has ever had. Better than any lovers in the past, better than his own omega mom who should be sating her mate's ravenous hunger but she wasn't enough.

No, it was Peter taking over these duties. If anything, his mom had probably thought the alpha's libido had calmed down. Peter took great pleasure in being the one who took care of it now. Little omega though he was, Peter was enough, more than enough according to his alpha.

“C'mon, baby…” Tony groaned above him, “Don't tease. I know you can take all of it.”

He blinked large, innocent eyes at his daddy. As expected, his alpha didn't believe him. Instead, his hips pushed forward while his hand tightened in Peter's hair. That fat cock of his slid further into Peter's mouth and the omega took it, relaxing his mouth and throat as much as he could.

He loved it when his daddy took control and as long as he got what he wanted, Peter was more than happy to let it continue. His little cocklet was still hard and Peter had no shame pressing it against his daddy's leg, humping his daddy with every jerk of his hips.

He fell into a daze, loving the feeling of his dad's cock fucking in and out of his mouth. His lips felt like they were going numb but that barely registered in his mind. He sucked as much as he could but his mouth was so full. Peter didn't even have any room to wiggle his tongue around so he was forced to lay it flat.

He still tried to do as much as he could. His small hands slipped up and down, making sure that none of his daddy's cock was left uncovered. When he finally took it all, his alpha's hand kept him there, his nose pressed against with curls of his daddy's groin. On his tongue, he felt the soft little bulge of the alpha's knot.

Peter was moaning and showing his appreciation when his daddy's hands cupped his shoulders. Ever obedient, he didn't protest when his daddy rolled him onto his back because the older man followed him.

His daddy's cock never left his mouth even as Tony got on all fours, his knees settling beside Peter's head. A slight whine was all the omega had to make before Tony was shifting a bit, giving Peter some space so he could wiggle his arms free.

Didn't matter anyway. All Peter did was curl his arms around his father's thighs, fingers digging into lean muscle.

With a sigh of pleasure, his daddy continued his actions. He started really fucking Peter's mouth, shoving in with pleasured grunts and praising how sweet and warm his baby's mouth was. Peter soaked it all up, pliant and willing beneath his daddy's larger body.

He didn't even complain when the alpha's heavy balls started to smack against his chin. The omega only moaned, writhing a bit, because he loved it. 

The omega could feel his little cock swaying in the air, little drops of precome dripping on his belly. His hole was dripping, an abundant amount of slick making his thighs wet. He was sure that it was getting all over the bed but Peter didn't care. All that mattered was his daddy's cock filling him up just right and the words his daddy was grunting above him.

“Hmm… Think… Think you deserve a treat, baby boy,” Tony moaned, sweat running down his neck. “You want Daddy's come, right? Want me to fill your belly with my load?”

Trapped beneath him, Peter couldn't even nod to show how much he wanted it. His high pitched cries and pleading eyes were his only form of communication.

The alpha chuckled, getting the message clear.

“Okay, Pete… You gotta relax, alright?” Alpha encouraged, hips still fucking his erection in and out of Peter's mouth. “Gonna give you my come… Give you every drop… Just… Ah… Open wide for me… Open wide…”

Peter made a sound of agreement, excited. In the past, his daddy had done lots of different things. Pulled out and splattered his come all over Peter's blushing face… Rested just the tip of his cock on his lips so he could come right on the boy's tongue. he had even come into his own hand, feeding it to Peter with dripping fingers until every drop was devoured.

The omega looked forward to any of these things.

He wasn't expecting his daddy to not falter in his thrusting. the alpha just kept keep going, throwing his head back as he used Peter's mouth. The thrusts shortened so that he was grinding against the omega's slack mouth. Peter gave a muffled cry when the little knot slipped into his mouth.

His daddy had never done that before.

The man's knot grew inside his mouth, the soft little bulge expanding until it pressed his tongue flat and rubbed against the roof of his mouth. It locked behind Peter's teeth, stretching his mouth to the point where it almost hurt. But his daddy was petting his head, whispering encouragements into Peter's ears. It made it worth it.

“Should've done this ages ago,” Tony was groaning. “Always such a good boy for daddy… such a perfect little cocksleeve. Knew you could take the knot in your mouth pussy… Mmm… here it comes, Pete… Oh, here it… comes!”

A surprised squeal and Peter's body jerked when he felt his daddy's cock throbbing, the tip tickling the back of his throat. Then he felt it, the rush of warmth as his daddy came down his throat, depositing his come directly into Peter's belly.

He didn't even realize he was moaning, his own little cocklet spurting in excitement despite being untouched. His daddy was knotting his mouth. His jaw twinged in discomfort but nothing could take away the pleasure of pleasing his alpha.

He was a good boy. A good omega. His daddy said so.

Knotting took a while. Even caught in his mouth instead of his little hole, the knot wouldn't go down for some time. Peter could feel his belly filling up, his daddy's generous load spilling inside him.

It felt good.

And when Daddy moved him further down the bed, just in case his mom came back, Peter sighed through his nose and wrapped his arms around his alpha's waist. Tony would take care of him, he always did. Peter was free to doze off, still nursing on his daddy's pulsing cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
